


Lincopia, You've Got Mail

by esseral



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Brothers, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mistery, Multi, Music, Power Play, Rituals, Satanism, Some Plot, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esseral/pseuds/esseral
Summary: Set at the beginning of Era III.Daily life of the members of the Church of Lincopia shared through messages and chat.They say a small city makes a family. This family, however, is the most atypical in town.Some humor, some plot, some romance, and people just being people.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'll start with the most important point: English is not my mothertongue. That's part of the reason why I chose this kind of solution. My wish is to avoid as many mistakes as I can, and for this to be enjoyable.  
> As you will see, this is quite simple. Most of it is based on interactions through WhatsApp, phone messages and some phone calls. Here and there there will be some actual writing. I mean to put some plot into this (light for now, because I have to test my abilities, whoops), but above all, to entertain you. Some things are kinda going to sound silly, or stupid because, people actually can be that way. And I mean for my ocs (sisters and brothers mostly for now) to sound like human beings who have to live among demonic creatures, witches, myths and power plays. But well, even these are going to sound silly sometimes.  
> A mild warning: some ghouls won't have the features and appearance we know of the men under the masks. BUT, since I don't want to deter the image that a lot of people in the fanbase have developed around these characters, I'll try to keep details at a minimum. You want to see the features of a specific person on that character? You can. Some are going to be very different though.  
> Now, let's stop with the notes. I hope you'll have a laugh or two. Obviously, if you liked it reviews (or kudos) are well appreciated, they are actual fuel.  
> Chaperts are probably going to be longer in the future.  
> Enjoy!

\- _11.02 am_  
It wasn't his fault, and that was a concept well punctuated by the calmness of his stride, even though it was a little stompier than the usual because, well, being in his actual position made him nervous after all. He already knew it: there was no one left in the chapel. He was late for sure, and the ceremony had gone without him – practically an ambassador for their image – and the new pope was around, and Sister Imperator too, probably left scolding at the air since, again, he had not been there.  
Special sighed. There he was, hand on the big handle, heavy door ajar.  
Just silence and emptiness.  
"Uhh... This sucks".

 

\- _1.17 pm_  
**Message from Mist:**  
Special. Ceremony was great. You'd have loved that. The guy talks more than you do. You'll get along well. He won't skin you alive, don't worry. Probably just make you feel like he could though.

 **Message from Cat boy:**  
Very funny. I wasn't fooling around, I had stuff to do, a flight to take. The new Papa was informed. I'll go knock on his door later. But anyways, what did you mean by that? The skinned alive bit?

 **Message from Mist:**  
It's okay. He is ok. Well, I mean. He's not his brother.

 **Message from Cat boy:**  
Enlightening. Look, can we talk on WhatsApp? Who uses messages nowadays? Just install it. It's useful.

 **Message from Mist:**  
We have very different jobs kitty. I don't need WhatsApp. Also weren't you going to knock on a door? What, you need a push?

 **Message from Cat boy**  
Thank you very much Mist. On my way.  
PS: DO NOT CALL ME THAT.

 **Message from Mist:**  
Love you. ♥  
PS: bring the lube.

 **Message from Cat boy:**  
...what?

 

\- _5.38 pm_  
When Special walked out the office he stood still two steps away from the closed door, very quiet, very collected. Looking into space. He looked down at his hands, now full. There were his new robes. Very much practical indeed, and he had already seen them some weeks ago when he himself helped the sewing department, launching some ideas. The mask, that was Omega’s idea.  
He looked away, sensing the calmness of the twilight, when people retired from the greenhouses and the fields, the various offices, the library, showering or maybe simply taking a rest before dinner. He listened to that, the silence, recalling the previous minutes. The man was… he had no idea. Mist had been right. He was not his brother. He seemed cheerful, not so talkative as stated, very stern sometimes, but always with a light, imperceptible smirk at the corner of his lips. He had tried to make him uncomfortable, Special was sure of that. Didn’t even mention the fact that he had missed the ceremony for his election. The pope had stared at him, looking him in the eye, with that mix of unknown intentions behind his mismatched ones, and then went straight to business.  
So he sighed. Alpha would keep doing interviews, of course. Maybe one, or two every century, by the sound of it. Omega was in charge of a lot of things, and always moving around departments because he was that charismatic. So sure, he would keep helping Special.  
But Special was now officially in charge of everything connected to the public. He would be the first in line at concerts, at promotional events, radio interviews, normal interviews, every interview. He would talk to companies, bands touring with them, some lesser members of the clergy (because the big pieces were for Papa, of course) and simply do everything that connected with the core of their engine. He started counting the number of plane he’d have to meet closely from that moment on.  
He started walking towards the dormitory, very determined to just fall face deep into the mattress and woke up the next century.

 

\- _7.22 pm_  
**WhatsApp Chat Group: _Feel Ya Sista_**  
**Lumia:** Guuuuurls  
**Maery:** what?  
**Lumia:** Are you done with the dinner? WE HUNGRY HERE, you know.  
**Ambrosia:** oi, let us work. you’re not the only ones that do things in here, YOU KNOW.  
**Lumia:** I plow the soil from which your damn food comes from. Chop chop.  
**Mitra:** SHUT UP LUIAMN  
**Lumia:** ??  
**Ambrosia:** do you grow cheese from that soil? ham? entire cows? last time I checked, those grew from the truck of the dairy we actually buy from.  
**Valeriana:** Also, let us work. Cirice told us Papa himself is going to dine with us in the hall tonight. We are pretty under the gun rn.  
**Lumia:** NO WAY.  
**Maery:** eh  
**Lumia:** Wtf is the world going to end, this is a first  
**Era:** my life is going to end.  
**Lumia:** You alright?  
**Era:** No. This morning I noticed a mistake I made on Papa’s alb. Every time he flapped that sleeve a year of life left me. The moment he’s gonna notice he gonna suck my very soul out of me.  
**Mitra:** overreacting  
**Lumia:** What mistake? I saw none  
**Era:** I sewed too tight in a place.  
**Maery:** c’mon  
**Era:** AND THE MITRE TOO. The patch is too much on the right. HE GONNA KILL ME.  
**Mitra:** OVERREACTING  
**Ambrosia:** he’s nice, stop worrying  
**Era:** HE HAS THE SAME BLOOD OF THAT MUSSOLINI IN HIM. HE’S A TICKING BOMB, I TELL YOU.  
**Valeriana:** Girl, you talked to him for 30 seconds.  
**Era:** Is there some wine left yes? Because I need it.  
**Maery:** yeah  
**Ambrosia:** i’m turning off my phone. work. see you all at 8.  
**Era:** Don’t leave me…  
**Lumia:** I’m still here  
**Lumia:** Nope, nevermind, I actually have to go to the toilette  
**Era:** Can’t you bring your phone in there?  
**Lumia:** I use it for music  
**Maery:** era stop, or i’ll send scary omega to your chamber  
**Era:** …that isn’t exactly a threat. I fyou know what I mean…  
**Valeriana:** Lmao.  
**Rita:** uuhhhmmm  
**Rita:** girls  
**Maery:** yeah?  
**Rita:** talking about subtext…  
**Maery:** yeah?  
**Rita:** …is it okay if I say I wanna bang him?  
**Valeriana:** Bang WHO.  
**Lumia:** Omega?  
**Rita:** nope  
**Ambrosia:** RITA NO  
**Lumia:** Werent’ you turning off your phone?  
**Ambrosia:** RITA NO  
**Ambrosia:** NO  
**Ambrosia:** wait AT LEAST a week. Ffs.  
**Maery:** also ew  
**Rita:** ok.  
**Maery:** imam send you scary imperator to your chamber  
**Era:** THAT INDEED IS A THREAT.  
**Ambrosia:** ENDING ALL TRANSMISSIONS, NOW. SEE YOU AT 8. BEHAVE, OK? Y’ALL HEATHENS.  
**Maery:** yes ma’am  
**Lumia:** Toilette  
**Era:** dying  
**Rita:** ok.  
**Rita:** …  
**Rita:** …a week is a lot  
**Ambrosia:** RITA NO

 

\- _8.29 pm_  
**Alpha:** Dude, where are you?  
\- _8.37 pm_  
**Alpha:** Seriously.  
\- _8.43 pm_  
**Alpha:** OMEGA the new Papa is here with us. Where the fuck are you?

 

\- _0.31 am_  
**Omega:** Bro, I was busy. I am always busy. What’s the matter. Special missed his ceremony, while I only missed dinner, so the real loss here is that I’m hungry as fuck.  
**Alpha:** What was so important?  
**Omega:** Fucking haunted trees? You know, those who started slapping people with their branches last week? One of them lifted a root and was trying to take an actual step.  
**Alpha:** Are you high?  
**Omega:** I wish I was.  
**Alpha:** SERIOUSLY.  
**Omega:** Look, this place is a mess. We are not just some campy satanists, we attract some attentions.  
**Alpha:** So what, local flora is pissed off because we worship the big bad guy?  
**Omega:** Most likely someone enchanted things. But it’s okay now. I had to work with that nerd of Brother Euthanasia, just because Imperator couldn’t make a bad impression on our CEO.  
**Alpha:** That would explain why she was so edgy all dinner.  
**Omega:** And when exactly she is not.  
**Alpha:** Whatever.  
**Omega:** Besides, was he pissed?  
**Alpha:** He didn’t even notice.  
**Omega:** So what.  
**Alpha:** MAYBE he just looked not pissed.  
**Omega:** Tomorrow I’m gonna buy him flowers and take a knee okay? Or maybe next time I’ll invite fucking trees at our table so we can go all Isengard with that.  
**Alpha:** Dude, chill. Or eat. You’re not yourself when you’re hungry.  
**Omega:** FUNNY.  
**Alpha:** Yeah. Take a rest, you big idiot. Tomorrow we have to do things.  
**Omega:** And don’t I know that.  
**Alpha:** Take a rest. Love you.  
**Omega:** …gay.  
**Omega:** …Love you too.


	2. A Month In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If needed, basic info on the story and characters are at the beginning of Chapter 1.  
> Hope you enjoy!

\- _1.46 am_  
**WhatsApp Lumia/Maery**  
**Lumia:** Maery.  
**Maery:** hey  
**Lumia:** Are you hearing this.  
**Maery:** hearing what  
**Lumia:** Like someone is running on the roof?  
**Maery:** don’t hear a thing. why are you up?  
**Lumia:** …because there’s someone on my damn roof?  
**Maery:** probably just mist and air clearing the area  
**Lumia:** ?? Excuse me?  
**Maery:** didn’t you hear that  
**Lumia:** I asked first.  
**Maery:** we are haunted for real  
**Lumia:** No shit Sherlock. We have been haunted since Papa I.  
**Maery:** thanks god elizabeth is gon  
**Lumia:** DON’T SWEAR  
**Maery:** i hated that binch  
**Lumia:** I was talking about god  
**Maery:** better about than to  
**Lumia:** What kind of creatures are we talking about here?  
**Maery:** mh a bit of all  
**Lumia:** Fucking Ghostbusters better be on their way.  
**Maery:** you are aware of the existence of the band Ghost aren’t you  
**Lumia:** Look, I just hate this whole hierarchy thing. Ghouls are always treated better than us. We can’t even know if we have to die because of a ghost or the bitchiest demon in hell.  
**Maery:** unlikely, that just got up from the throne last month  
**Lumia:** I liked Papa II. He was strict. He was smart. He was intimidating. He was tall and handsome.  
**Maery:** a one woman fan club  
**Lumia:** I don’t think so, a lot of people loved him.  
**Maery:** i meant, you could do his whole fan club alone. also sounds like you like to suffer  
**Lumia:** He was very kind to me.  
**Maery:** KIND  
**Lumia:** SHUT UP

 

\- _2.17 pm_  
**WhatsApp Omega/Alpha**  
**Omega:** Are you ready.  
**Alpha:** For what?  
**Omega:** To finally see Air losing his shit.  
**Alpha:** You sat on his keyboard?  
**Omega:** Uhm. Yeah?  
**Omega:** Actually no, I jumped on it.  
**Alpha:** …  
**Alpha:** Why.  
**Omega:** You should have seen it bro. Keys exploded everywhere.  
**Alpha:** A lot like your teeth when you are going to tell him. Again, why?  
**Omega:** I fell.  
**Alpha:** I made my best to understand logics and physics of this. I have no idea why someone would fall on a freaking keyboard.  
**Omega:** I was… let’s just say I was dusting cobwebs from the beams?  
**Alpha:** Of course. Look, just make sure to be at the rehearsal. We won’t have any piano, but who cares, it’s not like Meliora has a shit tons of it in it.  
**Omega:** It’s not that much…  
**Alpha:** Absolution is gonna sound so flat man.  
**Omega:** I’m going to cry for it then. Eh eh. You got it.  
**Alpha:** This was the cringiest thing I ever heard.  
**Omega:** I’ll dust the piano down in the dungeon.  
**Alpha:** Make sure to tell Papa of that, so he can slam the door right behind you and then throw the key.  
**Omega:** He loves me.  
**Alpha:** Yeah. Must be that the reason why he suddenly forget how to crack a smile when you enter a room.  
**Omega:** These Emerituses are so butt hurt. You can never joke around them.  
**Alpha:** This would be the third idiocy you throw at him man.  
**Omega:** Excuse me? And what would the second be? Also first time I was very much justified.  
**Alpha:** Maybe that one time you loudly whistled at him to get his attention?  
**Omega:** HE WAS VERY FAR AWAY IN THE HALLWAY.  
**Alpha:** YOU DON’T FUCKING WHISTLE AT A POPE. I SAW THE SKIES DARKENING.  
**Omega:** Alright, I’ll behave. You know, it’s not that easy of a moment. Every new papacy is hard for everyone of us. We have to learn anew how to communicate with them.  
**Alpha:** I’ll give you a tip in this troubling times: shut your trap.  
**Omega:** Thanks dad.

 

Mitra was essentially a nosy person. Just pretending to mind her own business, most of the time she appeared collected, diligent, and to some extent extremely bored. That was the reason why, when confronted with something out of the ordinary or simply suspiciously odd, she completely lose it.  
Looking out from the second floor of the cloister, almost hidden behind a column, she peered below to look better at black vestments now almost familiar. That wasn’t the only thing she was seeing: the owner of said vestments was almost giving her his back, a back where two entwined hands met, shaping an embrace. Mitra stared, searching for details: the other person seemed to be a woman. There was the hint of a black and white tunic, with a large skirt that almost reached the ground. At a movement, a shoe came into view, and she recognized the bright yellow, another familiar signature of a very specific person. When this woman seemed to wrap more tightly one of her arms around the pope, she rested her head on his shoulder, a really contented, gentle smile on her lips brightening her angular features.  
Mitra suppressed a gasp and very quietly moved away from the edge of the balcony, comically pursing her lips.  
She now had some gossip to share. 

 

\- _12.36 pm_  
**WhatsApp Chat Group: _Feels Ya Sista_**  
**Mitra:** LADIES i just saw Fairy Feet with Papa!!  
**Ambrosia:** what do you mean by that?  
**Rita:** OH NO  
**Lumia:** Is this nsfw?  
**Rita:** OH NO  
**Rita:** NO NO NO DAMMIT I HAD TO BE THE FIRST  
**Valeriana:** HEY CALM DOWN YOU GREMLINS  
**Mitra:** it wasn’t nsfw but maybe it is at closed doooooors  
**Maery:** who cares  
**Ambrosia:** you are being vague, what did you see?  
**Rita:** I WAITED LONG ENOUGH  
**Valeriana:** Rita I’m going to kick you out of the group. You unholy little shit.  
**Maery:** why all this fuss papa II fucked half the women in here  
**Maery:** and honestly i thought III was gay  
**Maery:** have you seen him moving his hands that’s totally gay  
**Mitra:** she was embracing him, very INTIMATELY  
**Ambrosia:** that doesn’t make sense  
**Lumia:** These are the times when I see clearly how tired we all are.  
**Ambrosia:** what kind of public embrace is so intimate to suggest that kind of relationship  
**Maery:** maybe she was grabbing his ass  
**Valeriana:** This conversation is hands down killing me, oh my god I’m snorting, you goblins  
**Lumia:** Ok but what about Imperator? If she finds out…  
**Ambrosia:** You’re taking this for a fact, it’s probably just Mitra imagination  
**Mitra:** DO YOU WANT TO BET?  
**Maery:** i bet he gay  
**Valeriana:** hfhgkdksh  
**Lumia:** What about bi? SISTERS I’M TELLING YOU ALL I’M SIGNING UP FOR THE HAREM THIS TIME  
**Lumia:** I LOST MY CHANCE LAST TIME, IT’S NOT GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN  
**Lumia:** Can you imagine an harem with a bi Papa? HHHHH EVERYONE FOR EVERYONE  
**Ambrosia:** I don’t think that’s how it works…  
**Valeriana:** I’m so tempted to invite Imperator in here, you have no idea, I would die seeing you all implode from shame  
**Maery:** what a party buster  
**Valeriana:** I just long for unlimited fun.  
**Ambrosia:** I’m not betting, good for her if it’s the truth  
**Rita:** i’m taking my chance tonight.  
**Ambrosia:** oh for fuck’s sake…  
**Mitra:** WELL I’m going to investigate.  
**Valeriana:** Good, see if you can find a couple of minute for work too while you’re on that  
**Lumia:** Eheheheh  
—  
**Chaos:** …what the hell happened in here?

 

 **WhatsApp Chat Group: _Ghouls with the Most_**  
**Alpha:** Family reunion.  
**Earth:** what’s up?  
**Alpha:** We need to figure out things. And honestly, I need the advice of my brothers.  
**Omega:** Someone has to inform Mist @KittyKat  
**Air:** I will be there.  
**Omega:** We didn’t even decide time and place Air  
**Air:** _I will be there._  
**Omega:** ‘k.  
**Water:** What’s the matter?  
**Alpha:** The same as last papacy. Assessment of the new Papa.  
**Omega:** Well looks like there’s indeed a lot of ass in there.  
**Earth:** lmaoooo  
**Water:** What’s there to asses? He’s… fine. I mean, I don’t have that much of a problem with him.  
**Alpha:** Look, we did the same for Papa II, and I understand that that was _war zone_ , but I can’t figure out this dude. At least II was an old grumpy bastard and that was it. I don’t know what to make of him. He seemed so ready to be all over us with that first supper thing together last month, and then he disappeared. One moment he is all kindness and jokes and the next he raises a fist. I don’t understand what runs through that head.  
**Earth:** ??? did he struck someone?  
**Alpha:** It was a metaphor  
**Water:** Are we discussing it now, here?  
**Alpha:** No. I was just stating what troubles me.  
**Omega:** Bro, it’s not that difficult. You piss him off, like I do, you get a stern look. You do your job, he pats you on the back.  
**Alpha:** Doesn’t look that clear to me. Also weren’t you complaining the exact same way just last week?  
**Omega:** I took your advice.  
**Special:** I’ll tell Mist @OHmega. But, Alpha, actually I think you should go talk to him personally if these are the facts.  
**Alpha:** I’m not saying I have troubles with him. Also I want to understand if it’s just me, or if he really is shady.  
**Earth:** this doesn’t sound very good bro  
**Water:** Should we present this to the other group chat? Maybe the other ghouls have some problems of their own  
**Alpha:** I DON’T HAVE PROBLEMS WITH HIM  
**Air:** Sounds like you do.  
**Alpha:** Damn  
**Omega:** Look, let’s just grab a cold one and crack it open over a nice chat all together. I could use some brothership… _in this troubling times_.  
**Alpha:** You are so sensitive.

**Omega sent 00083546589_22_nop.jpeg to _Ghouls with the Most_**

**Earth:** lol  
**Water:** So? When and where?  
**Alpha:** Tonight, 10 pm, rooftop terrace. @Lowmega very mature.  
**Omega:** You know I love you.  
**Earth:** gayyyy  
**Omega:** Well, I am.  
**Air:** I’ll be there.  
**Omega:** Thanks for your contribution Air.

 

 

 **Message from: Loose Ass (received at 5.35 pm, on iPhone 5s)**  
Hey. Sorry to disturb, but actually not sorry. I tried to call you. Obviously you didn’t pick up. I need some intel on those assholes. If you can find some time to answer between a daiquiri and an heart attack I’d be very glad. 

**Message from: Loose Ass (received at 7.17 pm, on iPhone 5s)**  
Of course you’re not answering. 

**Message from: Loose Ass (received at 7.59 pm, on iPhone 5s)**  
Just call me when you’re free.

 **Message sent from _Bald Hitler_ (9.03 pm, BlackBerry OS 10)**  
Get lost.

**_Incoming call from LOOSE ASS…  
Missed call from LOOSE ASS. _ **

**Message from: Loose Ass (received at 9.05 pm, on iPhone 5s)**  
Pick. The Fuck. Up.

**_Incoming call from LOOSE ASS…_ **

“What?”  
“Hallelujah. Shouldn’t your blood pressure be lower while on vacation?”  
“I’m perfectly calm. It just sounded like some strings remained attached. It is your problem now.”  
“I’m not asking you to do the homework, genius. I just want you to answer a very simple question.”  
“And that is?”  
“Do you trust them?”  
“…I wouldn’t trust them with an empty gun. Are they giving you troubles?”  
“No. Not yet. But I’m going to.”  
“What?”  
“Since I have been elected some weights have shifted. I already knew they were backstabbing bastards, but I’ve never seen so many teeth and flashing smiles in all my life. It felt like Hollywood, but more on the side of Sharkwood.”  
“Don’t make a mess. Don’t do stupid things.”  
“Worried?”  
“What the fuck do you think.”  
“I’m not. I’m not going to turn the Church inside out. Just wanna open some windows for stale air.”  
“Can you wait until I come back?”  
“I don’t need you to babysit me—”  
“For advices. That’s what you wanted, no? I’m going to take High Priest role after all. If you are going to make a mess at least I want to witness it with my own two eyes.”  
“Look. There’s no way for me to do anything in a couple of week. I’ll need a couple of months probably. To… see through things. And then probably another couple to make some plans. And then another couple—”  
“I GET IT, you need time. When I’m back we are going to have a chat… Sven was really too kind to you, you spoiled brat…”  
“Why complain, we had our father to counteract that.”  
“You don’t know a fraction of that.”  
“These are the kind of arguments that always get us in a fight. Let’s just drop it.”  
“I’ll be back in a week. Don’t do stupid things.”  
“Don’t die over white stripes.”  
“Idiot.”  
“Venom-spitting butthole.”  
“Loose ass.”  
“AH!”  
“It’s true.”  
“See you at the gate.”  
“ahAH!”  
“I’m short but I can beat your ass.”  
“I’ll see you in a week big baby.”  
“Are you hanging up on m—”

**_Call ended_ **


End file.
